¡Feliz cumpleaños para mí!
by Bethany Cullen H
Summary: ONE SHOT: ¿Has tenido alguna vez esa fantasía en el que conoces a tu actor favorito accidentalmente y hasta planeas no reaccionar exageradamente para no verte como una fan psicópata? Bueno lo mío no fue precisamente una fantasía…


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MÍ**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Historia protegida por SafeCreative bajo el no. de registro: 1509125147496

Summary: ¿Has tenido alguna vez esa fantasía en el que conoces a tu actor favorito accidentalmente y hasta planeas no reaccionar exageradamente para no verte como una fan psicópata? Bueno lo mío no fue precisamente una fantasía… ONESHOT

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MÍ! Sí, fue cumpleaños.

* * *

 **BPOV**

-¿Piensas salir vestida así?- preguntó mi madre que se veía escandalizada.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?- pregunté bajando la vista a mi atuendo. Ese día había decidido ponerme un pantalón corto hasta medio muslo de jean que ya estaba algo desgastado de la parte delantera, una playera blanca también ya bastante desgastada por lo que estaba un poco traslúcida, que me quedaba un poco chica, haciendo que mí sostén negro se notara un poco más; y en la parte delantera decía "I love New York" en letras rojas.

Amaba esa playera, por el simple motivo de que mi padre me la había regalado cuando nos habíamos mudado a Nueva York. Había nacido en un pequeño pueblo llamada Forks, en el estado de Washington, pero gracias a la inteligencia y buenas decisiones de mi padre logró expandir su negocio haciéndolo un éxito y tuvimos que mudarnos. Yo hice un berrinche de dimensión mundial porque no quería irme, así que cuando nos instalamos Charlie salió y cuando regresó me dio la playera, claro que en ese entonces tenía 12 años y la playera me quedaba grande. Ahora tenía 21 y seguía usándola aunque me quedara chica.

Pero hoy con mayor razón estaba decida a usarla.

-¿Que qué tiene de malo?- preguntó con tono incrédulo. –Tiene de malo que pareces una prostituta.

-No me importa lo que parezca y mucho menos lo que tú pienses, no lo soy, y no me pienso cambiar- ella me hacía perder la paciencia.

-Isabella…

-Bella- gruñí, odiaba que me dijera Isabella.

-Tu nombre es Isabella, bastante trabajo me costó pensar en un nombre apropiado y elegante para que lo abrevies a "Bella"- dijo lo último con tono despectivo.

-Bueno pues no me gusta el nombre de Isabella- levanté la barbilla desafiándola.

-Pues es cómo te llamas, ahora sube a tu habitación y cámbiate- se atrevió a poner sus manos en mis hombros empujándome hacía las escaleras.

-No me toques- le gruñí. –No pienso cambiarme- me zafé de su agarré. Tomé mi mochila donde había guardado mis cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó enojada.

-A dar un paseo.

-Isabella…

-Renée.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos Phil y yo tenemos una cena con unos amigos.

-¿Y me interesa por…?- arqueé la ceja.

-Eres una grosera- bufó.

-Bueno, Charlie hizo su mejor esfuerzo y ya que crecí sin una figura materna pues no podrás esperar mucho de mí.

-Ya me he disculpado, no estaba preparada para ser madre- su voz se había suavizado.

-Pues sólo conmigo sigues sin estarlo- susurré de regreso, sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, así que preferí salir antes que llorar en frente de ella. Salí azotando la puerta y alcancé a escuchar cómo me gritaba por ese pequeño "acto rebelde".

Atravesé el gran patio delantero hasta llegar a la calle, me senté en la banqueta y me puse mis patines en línea, necesitaba patinar y aclarar mi mente. Me coloqué los audífonos y encendí mi iPod subiendo el volumen bastante alto.

Me levanté limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras que habían escapado de mis ojos. Respiré profundo y patiné por una hermosa calle de Beverly Hills, de la cual tenía que admitir que las casas eran preciosas pero demasiadas glamurosas para mí. Aunque bueno, era Beverly Hills y no podía esperar menos que glamur.

…

Hoy era mi cumpleaños y mi madre lo había olvidado. Me sentía totalmente sola. Llevaba viviendo con ella y su esposo Phil diez meses, diez meses de ser miserable y constantes peleas, pero no tenía otra opción.

Mi padre, Charlie, había fallecido hace un poco menos de 1año y fue como el fin del mundo para mí, él era mi todo, el único que siempre había estado para mí incondicionalmente y lo extrañaba.

¿Por qué estaba viviendo con mi madre? Simple, no tenía otra opción.

Estaba en mi primer año en la facultad de Negocios en la Universidad de Nueva York cuando Charlie fue diagnosticado con cáncer de pulmón terminal, el hombre ni siquiera fumaba, pero así de jodida era la vida. Dejé todo sin importarme las consecuencias aunque él me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero no lo escuché, necesitaba estar con él todo el tiempo posible, no le daban más de 2 meses de vida, porque ya no había nada que hacer por él.

Al mes y medio falleció mientras dormía.

Su muerte me destrozó totalmente y ya no pude seguir con mi vida normal, fue cuando Renée apareció. Ella nos había abandonado a mi padre y a mí cuando yo tenía como 2 años y no la recordaba, siempre habíamos sido Charlie y yo contra todo. Pero cuando se enteró de su muerte llegó haciendo su papel de madre arrepentida y tuve que mudarme con ella y Phil aquí en Los Ángeles. ¡Lo odié instantáneamente, ahora estaba enamorada de Nueva York!

Mi padre me había dejado todo a mí, pero no podía acceder a la herencia hasta que cumpliera los 21, por lo que tenía que estar bajo la tutela de alguien y ese alguien resultó ser mi madre.

Al principio pensé que podría perdonarla, que quizás si estaba arrepentida, o que su razón para dejarnos era poderosa, pero no. Su razón fue que no estaba lista para ser madre y después se enamoró de Phil, un magnate hombre de negocios que le dio la vida que siempre quiso y no la de ama de casa con un hombre que apenas comenzaba un pequeño negocio y una bebé.

Los primero días de que me mudé todo fue muy pacífico, pero porque me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación tratando de sobrellevar mi dolor, hasta que me enteré que tenía una media hermana, quien había estado de viaje por Europa como regalo de sus 17 años.

Es decir, me abandonó cuando tenía 2 años porque según ella no estaba preparada para ser madre, pero un año después ella ya estaba teniendo otra hija. Sobra decir que mi corazón se rompió por segunda ocasión gracias a ella.

De ahí en adelante ardió Troya. Tanya, mi media hermana, y yo no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura, ella era toda una chica de Beverly Hills, siempre a la moda y de personalidad superficial mientras yo era esa chica sencilla que nunca tuvo un ejemplo femenino que me guiara por lo que vestía como quisiera sin seguir regla alguna, y eso le fastidiaba.

En una ocasión Renée la hizo salir conmigo de compras y se encontró con una de sus amigas, cuando me preguntaron por mí ella me presentó como la hija de la ama de llaves.

 _Dulce ¿no creen? Nótese mi sarcasmo._

En pocas palabras mi vida era todo un drama, drama con el cual pensaba terminar mañana mismo. Hoy era mi cumpleaños pero era domingo así que no podía hacer gran cosa así que tenía que esperar hasta mañana a las 10am que es cuando tenía la cita con el abogado, para poder recibir legalmente mi herencia y salir de la tutela de Renée.

…

Iba pasando por un puesto de revistas cuando lo vi: EDWARD CULLEN, el actor, cantante inglés del momento. Su hermoso y sensual rostro estaba como portada de una de esas revistas de cotilleos.

Ese hombre era un dios abandonado en la tierra de los mortales. Era el hombre más hermoso y sensual que había visto alguna vez en mi vida, había visto todas sus películas y escuchado cada una de sus canciones, porque tenía una voz ronca muy sexi.

Había sido descubierto por un productor en la Universidad de Oxford cuando fue a visitar a su nieta, dijo que en cuanto vio su rostro algo le hizo ofrecerle una audición. Edward se resistió un tiempo pero ya que no estaba seguro de querer ser médico, como su padre, le dio una oportunidad. Ahora 5 años después era de los actores mejor pagados y buscados y el hombre sólo tenía 26 años.

Me detuve sólo un poco para ver la fotografía, al parecer había dado una entrevista. Sus ojos verdes estaba brillantes, al menos parecía feliz al momento de la fotografía, su expresión era seria pero aun así podías ver un ligera curva en sus carnosos y apetecibles labios rodeados por una ligera barba de dos días. Tenía flexionado uno de sus brazos ligeramente haciendo que su playera blanca acentuara sus bíceps. Su cabello estaba ligeramente rebelde, se lo había cortado recientemente pero seguía siendo sexi.

Suspiré como colegiala pero dejé la revista porque la encargada me comenzó a ver mal al darse cuenta que no compraría la revista, quise pero no tenía el dinero, ya que Renée no me daba más que lo estrictamente necesario y lo poco que había podido ahorrar ya lo tenía destinado para otra cosa.

Suspiré triste por no poder comprarla pero pensé que quizás después podría buscarla en internet.

Paré en una pequeña pastelería para comprar un cupcake, esa era mi tradición con Charlie. Yo odiaba la atención y en mi mente de niña si recibías un pastel el día de tu cumpleaños entonces recibías todo la atención de la gente, por lo que en consecuencia odiaba los pasteles. Así que decidió que en vez de pastel me regalaría un cupcake.

Con una pequeña sonrisa salí de la pastelería con mi cupcake en una pequeña caja. Pensé que lo mejor sería ir a un bonito parque para poder comérmelo tranquilamente. Así que patiné de regresó a los suburbios concentrándome sólo en la música.

El cupcake se veía delicioso, así que abrí un poco la caja para poder tener una pequeña probada del glaseado, pero antes de que mi dedo lo tocara choqué con algo y acabé aterrizando en el piso.

JO-DER.

Me quedé estática cuando aterricé en el piso sobre mi trasero. Un momento estaba patinando tratando de probar un poco del glaseado de mi cupcake y al siguiente estaba en el piso.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no te vi ¿estás bien?- preguntó una voz ronca de hombre. Tenía un acento que me decía que no era de aquí, pero estaba aturdida por el golpe, que no sabría si era australiano o inglés.

-Sí,… eso creo- susurré con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente para ignorar el dolor de la palma de mis manos que habían amortiguado del golpe y por consiguiente estaban raspadas y ardían, sin contar que mis muñecas seguramente estarían lastimadas.

Abrí los ojos cuando ya estaba segura que no lloraría como bebé en frente de un extraño y vi que el glaseado del cupcake se había embarrado en mi playera y el pan estaba en el piso inservible. Mis audífonos habían salido disparados al piso junto con mi iPod. Cerré los ojos de nuevo porque tenía el presentimiento de que ahora si lloraría.

Había gastado mi dinero en ese cupcake, cupcake con en el que celebraría solitariamente mi cumpleaños. Sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla.

-¿Te lastimaste algo? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? De verdad lo siento mucho,- preguntó de nuevo esa voz, sólo que ahora la sentía más cerca de mí.

 _Inglés, su acento era inglés_ , descifré.

-Yo… sí, estoy bien- respiré y me quité rápidamente la lágrima de mi cara. Abrí los ojos y me apoyé un poco más en mis manos para poder levantarme pero no pude evitar sisear porque eso de verdad dolía.

-Te ayudo, creo que será mejor que te llevé a un hospital- me tomó de los brazos pero sentí como una especia de descarga ante su tacto, fue algo extraño, lo cual él también lo sintió porque me soltó de inmediato dejando de nuevo que el peso de mi cuerpo cayera en mis manos haciéndome sisear de nuevo.

-Eres un bruto- le dije enojada por el dolor que innecesariamente me había causado.

-Lo siento, es que sentí algo que… nada, perdón- había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había disculpado conmigo.

-Estoy bien- dije más calmada, levanté la vista para conocer al responsable de todo esto pero cuando lo vi me quedé en shock.

Era él.

-De verdad estoy bien- sacudí la cabeza porque no quería quedar como una tonta en frente de él, eso ya sería el colmo para arruinar por completo mi día.

Lo volví a ver y me sonrojé. Era tan hermoso que dolía verlo. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, mientras trataba de levantarme.

-Deja que te ayude- esta vez se puso de cuclillas para levantarme estilo novia y solté un pequeño grito sorprendida. –Creo que es mejor así- rió entre dientes dejándome ver la punta de su lengua, pasé saliva nerviosa.

Me dejó de nuevo sobre mis pies pero había olvidado que estaba usando mis patines por lo que no estaba preparada y trastabillé. Cerré los ojos esperando sentir de nuevo el piso contra mi trasero, pero por suerte esta vez lo único que sentí fue un pecho fuerte contra el mío y unas grandes manos en mi cadera. Volví a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos tan verdes y brillantes que me hicieron querer suspirar. Me sonrojé un poco más logrando que sonriera por mis reacción.

 _Demonios, su sonrisa era hermosa._

-Patines- jadeé a modo de explicación.

-Oh- me separó un poco de su cuerpo para bajar la mirada a mis pies, ¿o a mis piernas?

Ya estaba alucinando.

-Gracias- ya un poco más segura de mi equilibrio me separé de él antes de comenzar a babearle encima, y patine hacía atrás.

 _Imagina que no es él, imagina que no es él…_ me repetí mentalmente, lo último que necesitaba era parecerme a unas de sus fans locas maniáticas que se le tiran encima en cuanto lo ven.

Desvié la vista de él a mis manos que estaban rojas y sucias. Había un poco de sangre y arrugué la nariz molesta por la situación. Además mi tobillo derecho también me estaba molestando y no quería pensar en mis muñecas porque me pondría a llorar.

-Déjame ver- susurró tomando una de mis pequeñas manos entre las suyas grandes y varoniles.

-¿Eres médico?- pregunté bromeando porque sabía la respuesta.

-Hice dos años de medicina en la Universidad de Oxford- su acento estaba acabando con mi cordura, y si le agregabas su tacto entonces estaba lista para entrar al psiquiátrico. –Creo que puedo lidiar con un simple raspón.

-Supongo- dije en voz baja mientras mis ojos estaba concentrados en absorber cada mínimo detalle de su rostro: estaba tan concentrado que podías ver su ceño fruncido, sus cejas pobladas estaban casi tocándose, sus largas pestañas revoloteaban con cada parpadeo de sus bellos ojos verdes, su nariz se movía graciosamente y sus labios estaban en una línea tensa.

En ese tiempo me dio tiempo para observarlo un poco; traía una gorra con la visera hacía atrás cubriendo así su cabello cobrizo, usaba una playera blanca Adidas, que se ajustaba ligeramente a sus fuertes brazos y su pecho, sus lentes Ray-Ban Wayfarer estaban sobre el cuello en V de su playera, un short deportivo negro y sus grandes zapatillas de deporte negras.

 _Oh vaya calza grande, será verdad que el tamaño de sus pies es referencia para el tamaño de su…_

-Disculpa…- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos pervertidos.

 _Oh dios, el hombre me había cachado observando su… su paquete._ Me sonrojé aun más si era posible.

-Bella Swan- me presenté por alguna razón desconocida ya que mi cerebro estaba deslumbrado por su presencia.

-Bella- repitió con su sexi acento. –Yo soy Edward- me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tantas veces había visto en fotografías.

-Lo sé- contesté un poco emocionada apresuradamente antes de pensarlo, por supuesto que conocía a Edward Cullen, mi voz había salido chillona y molesta.

 _Mierda, bueno a este punto era obvio y quedaba claro que mi cerebro no estaba funcionando._

Supongo que ahora si parecía una de sus locas fanáticas lanza bragas.

-Oh, bueno, te decía que sólo ocupas limpiarlas para evitar que se te contaminen las heridas, ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?- preguntó, ahora se veía incómodo.

-No gracias, yo puedo- dije tratando de sonar tranquila mientras en mi mente escuchaba algo como " _¿Qué haces? Es tu oportunidad de oro_ ". Lo cual era cierto, pero también era cierto que para mí no era sólo un pedazo de carne, sino que era un hombre con sentimientos, por muy cursi que se escuche.

Él había expresado más de una vez lo abrumado que se sentía con la atención a veces exagerada por parte de algunas de sus fans y yo no quería ser así, porque lo admiraba por tu carrera y talento.

 _Oh, pero que tierna,_ dijo con sarcasmo aquella voz molesta en mi cabeza.

-¿Segura?- parecía confundido. Supongo que estaba esperando que me aprovechara de la situación.

-Sí, pero gracias por la ayuda- dije refiriéndome a lo anterior.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, ya que fue mi culpa- de verdad se veía apenado.

-No lo fue, yo venía distraída tratando de probar un poco del glasea…- me callé cuando recordé mi pobre cupcake. Bajé la mirando a mi playera sucia y al pan en el piso ahora aplastado, no me había dado cuenta y le había pasado encima, se veía la huella de mi patín; mi iPod también estaba ahí tirado con la pantalla estrellada y los audífonos rotos. _Genial,_ pensé sarcásticamente. –Fue mi culpa- terminé de decir.

-Tu iPod y tu cupcake, de verdad lo siento- me miraba incómodo, se agachó recogiendo el iPod con los audífonos y me lo dio.

-Gracias, pero no pasa nada- sonreí como pude pensando de nuevo en que había roto la tradición de mi padre, como también el iPod que él me había regalado, otro regalo de cumpleaños. –Uhm bueno, gracias de nuevo- le extendí la mano por mera costumbre al despedirme de alguien.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo señalando mi mano. En ese momento me sentí muy inferior a él, su ceja estaba arqueada y veía de manera no muy bonita mi mano.

Me apené sólo por el hecho de pensar que lo estaba tratando como si de otro mortal, normal como yo, se tratará. Bajé mi mano y me la tallé en la tela de mi pantalón corto. Y entonces recordé que estaban raspadas y siseé por el dolor, sintiéndome tonta.

-Gracias- susurré con la mirada baja.

-Me mandas la nota por el iPod, te lo pagaré, y…- no lo dejé terminar, ya me había dejado en vergüenza demasiadas veces por el día de hoy.

-No hace falta pero gracias- repetí.

-Por favor- me dio una tarjeta –Es el número de mi asistente, pero si tienes…- de nuevo lo interrumpí, era obvio que no me daría su número.

-No es necesario de verdad… linda tarde- tomé su tarjeta por educación.

Me agaché para recoger lo que quedaba del cupcake para tirarlo a la basura, cuando me levanté me di cuenta que él seguía parado detrás de mí y me observaba fijamente.

 _¿Me estaba viendo el culo?_ Sacudí al cabeza al sentirme bastante tonta por pensar en eso.

Agité mi mano hacía él diciéndole adiós antes de darme la vuelta para regresar a la casa de Renée, tiré lo que en algún momento fue un cupcake junto con la tarjeta. Recordé el drama de la mañana, y pensé que ni loca regresaba en estos momentos por lo que mejor me di la vuelta de nuevo, dispuesta a ir a donde tenía planeado antes de que todo pasara.

Él ya no estaba.

Llegué al parque y me senté en una de las bancas mas escondidas. Los patines me estaban matando, mi tobillo derecho seguro estaría hinchado. Así que con cuidado para no lastimarme más, tanto el tobillo, como las manos me quité los patines y saqué de mi mochila mis converse para ponérmelos. Después fui a uno de los bebederos y con mucho pesar me lavé las manos con cuidado, y traté de limpiar un poco mi playera.

Cuando volví a la banca mis manos ya se sentía mejor porque el frescor del agua había ayudado bastante, mi tobillo estaba hinchado así que con una de las medias que había usado improvise un vendaje en mi tobillo.

Satisfecha con mí improvisada curación y vendaje me recosté en la banca sin importarme verme mal al hacerlo, sólo necesitaba un poco de paz. Me quedé observando al cielo, y sentí un poco de paz, como si mi padre estuviera ahí conmigo.

Me permití llorar un poco. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Cerca de una hora pase ahí acostada simplemente observando las nubes, pero cuando estás comenzaron a oscurecerse supe que era momento de regresar, aunque fuera lo último que quisiera hacer… pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir ni dinero para.

Guardé mis patines en la mochila e hice mi camino de regreso, cuando pasé por donde me había caído comenzó a llover fuertemente. Suspiré resignada a mojarme y decidí mejor disfrutar del momento. Así que seguí caminando como si de un día soleado se tratara.

-Bella- alguien me gritó, pero la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y no podía ver más allá de mi nariz. –Bella- me llamaron de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Giré y vi que un auto se había estacionado junto a mí. Me asusté un poco. –Entra- me dijeron.

No.

-No gracias- dije y seguí caminando un poco más rápido. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que el auto iba de reversa siguiendo mi paso, hasta que se detuvo y alguien salió.

-Mujer terca- dijo.

-¿Perdón?- dije molesta. Cuando la persona quedó frente a mi me di cuenta que era Edward el que me estaba hablando.

-Dije que eres una terca- me tomó de la brazo para llevarme hacía su auto. –Entra- me pidió. Yo sólo me quedé ahí sin saber qué hacer.

-Voy a mojar tu auto- dije tontamente como excusa.

-Bueno yo también- sonrió. Me abrió la puerta del auto para hacerme entrar, no pude resistirme y entré.

-Bonito auto- dije cuando volvió a encender el auto y ponía la calefacción.

-Gracias.

-¿Audi Cabriolet?- pregunté observando el interior de cuero blanco.

-Sí ¿sabes de autos?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, mi padre sabía mucho de autos y aprendí algunas cosas- dije con voz nostálgica.

-¿Sabía?

-Sí, falleció hace algunos meses.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada- decidí que era mejor quedarme callada un momento, pero después me di cuenta que no sabía a dónde íbamos. –Puedes dejarme en algún centro comercial- sugerí.

-Oh, ¿eres de la zona verdad?- iba muy lento porque era difícil ver a larga distancia.

-Temporalmente, Renée vive en Carla Ridge- le dije el nombre de la calle.

-¿Renée?... Vaya patinaste bastante.

-Mi madre,… me gusta patinar.- volteé hacía la ventana pero era tonto porque no se podía ver nada.

-Te llevaría hasta allá pero me temó que así no estoy en condiciones de regresarme y dar con tu casa, pensaba en tratar de llegar hasta la mía y esperar a que se calmara un poco y ya podría llevarte.

-Oh, puedo bajarme aquí- sugerí acercándome hasta la puerta.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño- dijo riendo. –Si quieres llegando le puedes hablar a tu madre y decirle donde estas- dijo, me quedé callada porque no quería decir alguna tontería, era obvio que no desconfiaba de él, si no de mí.

-De acuerdo, pero no hará falta avisar- acepté.

-No me ofenderé si lo haces- dijo.

-No es eso, simplemente no hará falta… de todos modos no me sé su número- acepté sonrojándome porque eso sonaba mal.

-¿No te sabes su número?- alzó una ceja.

-No- me sentí encoger en mi asiento.

-Bueno, pero lo tendrás en tu teléfono- no sé si me creía muy tonta y estaba tratando de comprobarlo o sólo estaba haciendo plática para sacarme información para asegurarse de no meter una loca en su casa.

Ninguna de las dos opciones me gustaba.

-No tengo celular- me giré en el asiento para poder observarlo.

Su perfil era perfecto como todo él.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó curioso.

-20,… perdón 21- ahora debía acostumbrarme al número 21.

-¿20 o 21?- rió. Su risa era para derretirte.

-21, los acabo de cumplir, no me acostumbro,- traté de explicarme.

-Entonces ¿cómo es que una chica de 21 de Beverly Hills no tiene celular?- de verdad sonaba curioso.

-No me gustan- lo cual era verdad. Ahora las personas parecían enajenarse en ese pequeño aparato y no me agradaba la idea.

-¿De verdad? Pero tienes un iPod, es casi lo mismo a excepción por las llamadas.

-Sólo lo tengo porque fue un regalo de cumpleaños y por la música- el cual ahora estaba completamente arruinado, la pantalla estaba estrellada y ahora completamente mojado.

-¿Regalo de cumpleaños?- susurró con voz apenas audible. –Entonces no podrás negarte a que te lo reemplace.

-Sí, si podré, no es necesario- no quería nada de él, _bueno no material._

-Mujer terca- frunció el ceño.

-No me gustan que me regalen cosas- expliqué.

-Pero te dieron el iPod- señaló lo obvio y mi contradicción.

-Sí, pero fue un regalo de mi padre, de los pocos que le permití que me diera- estaba a punto de desesperarme, tenía entender que no aceptaría nada de él.

 _No material,_ insistió aquella voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir peor por haber estropeado tu iPod? Porque lo estás logrando- arrugó la nariz adorablemente.

-¿Qué? No- dije de inmediato. –Sólo quiero que entiendas que no me gusta que me regalen cosas y que sólo a mi padre se lo permití en esa ocasión.

-Y por esa razón deberías dejarme reemplazarlo- alcancé a distinguir una casa frente a nosotros y un portón abriéndose, al parecer habíamos llegado.

-No, por esa razón es irremplazable así que ahora ya no importa- razoné, antes de que me diera cuenta él ya estaba de mi lado abriéndome la puerta del auto.

-Una mujer terca- dijo frunciendo los labios haciéndolos lucir apetecibles.

-Vaya- mi atención se vio desviaba a los hermosos autos que estaban en el garaje –Porshe Boxter, Masseratti Grancabrio, Ferrari, muy cliché y el Audi Cabriolet, parece que te gustan los deportivos.

-Me gusta la velocidad- se encogió de hombros. –Tu padre te dio una buena educación automotriz- bromeó.

-Lo hizo- sonreí nostálgica.

-Bueno, entremos, necesitamos cambiarnos o nos enfermaremos- me hizo caminar entre los autos hasta una puerta que daba a la sala de estar.

-Bonita casa- dije observando el lugar.

Las paredes eran de color blanco y los pisos también blancos. Los muebles eran en colores claros mesclados con algunos oscuros para contrastar. La pared trasera estaba llena de ventanales y puertas francesas que de seguro te daban una vista hermosa a LA, la cual no podía asegurar debido a la lluvia. (Imágenes en el grupo)

-Gracias, vamos a buscarte algo para que te cambies- me dio una seña para seguirlo. Todas las habitaciones eran grandes y con una buena distribución de los muebles. –Mi habitación- me hizo pasar.

Su habitación estaba decorada con los mismos colores que toda la casa, las puertas traseras daban directo a lo que podía detectar como una piscina, de nuevo la lluvia no me dejaba apreciarlo bien.

-Toma, esto te puede servir. Puedes usar el baño y darme tu ropa para meterla a la lavadora.- me entregó la ropa y me empujó suavemente por la espalda a lo que era la puerta del baño.

-Gracias- dije entrando. De nuevo estaba rodeada de una buena decoración. Su cuarto de baño estaba enorme, tenía una ducha amplía con paneles de cristal, una bañera donde fácilmente cabrían dos personas, dos muebles para guardar cosas y hasta tenía un sofá blanco.

Suponía que así era la vida de un famoso, llena de glamur y buen gusto.

Decidí que podría darme una ducha rápida para entrar en calor, así que disfruté del agua tibia mientras mi cerebro se llenaba de todo lo sucedido el día de hoy. Además ayudó un poco a las heridas de mis manos que ahora ya no dolían tanto.

No podía creer que estaba en la ducha de Edward Cullen. ¡ _Oh por dios!_

Hasta en ese momento mi cuerpo se dio la oportunidad de demostrar esa felicidad por haber estado frente a frente a una de mis personas favoritas del mundo, de quien admiraba su trabajo y su talento.

Hice un pequeño baile para sacar todo la energía que había acumulado y sentir mi cara doler de la sonrisa que no podía quitar de mi rostro.

 _Bien,_ _relájate Isabella, tienes que actuar normal._ Me dije.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, cuando sentí que toda esa energía en exceso salía de mi cuerpo sonreí pero ya un poco más relajada.

Durante estos meses de depresión había decidido que necesitaba ayuda de un profesional por lo que había sacado cita con el psicólogo y me había ayudado a controlar mis emociones, aunque eso no parecía funcionar con Renée, ella siempre me sacaba de quicio.

Relajada y tibia por la ducha me comencé a vestir. Edward me había dejado una playera negra de él, la cual abracé a mi cuerpo y absorbí su delicioso aroma, tan fresco y varonil. Su carro olía igual, decidí que ese debía de ser su aroma natural.

Me había dejado también una pantaloneta ajustable pero aun así me quedaba demasiado grande, y es que yo era una mujer muy pequeña. Intenté ponérmela pero por más que la ajustaba esta se caía, por lo que preferí prescindir de esa cosa, tuve que usar el secador de cabello para secar mis bragas. Me sonrojé ante el pensamiento de que estaba secando mis bragas en la ducha de Edward Cullen. Tenía senos pequeños así que no necesitaba del sostén.

Vi que tenía un pequeño botiquín, pensé que no le molestaría que tomara una venda para mi tobillo y un poco de crema para raspones. En cuanto pudiera llegar a casa se lo repondría. Recogí mi ropa mojada y salí a buscarlo.

-Hey ¿tienes hambre? No sé cocinar gran cosa pero ya que no podemos pedir nada con esta lluvia, supongo que puedo ingeniármelas para preparar algo- dijo cuándo me escuchó entrar a la cocina. Él estaba revisando el frigorífico.

-Yo puedo cocinar algo, ¿dónde está la lavadora?- pregunté removiendo los pies nerviosa.

-Puedes dar…- se había girado hacia mí y estaba observando mi vestuario -dármela- completó. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon y sus ojos se entrecerraron en una fina línea –Oye no quiero ser grosero, pero me di cuenta que sabes quién soy, y sé que los medios han dicho varias veces que me suelo aprovechar de mis fans- _sí, estúpidos medios_ , pensé. –Pero no soy así de verdad, si te traje es porque era cruel dejarte bajo la lluvia cuando podía evitarlo, sólo quería ayudarte, pero si me malinterpretaste me disculpo, porque no pasará nada…- dejé de escucharlo después de eso.

¿Él creía que yo quería seducirlo? Bueno lo he soñado pero no soy tan ingenua, sabía que él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Me sentí humillada, y enojada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en mis ojos, siempre que me enojaba pasaba eso, pensé que era mejor irme. De todos modos lo más grave que podría pasar era enfermarme, y no era la primera vez que me tocaría mojarme por la lluvia.

-No fue mi intención, lo siento- dije con voz contenida, me giré y volví a dirigirme al baño.

-Oye…- no quise escucharlo más, suficiente vergüenza había pasado ya.

Me quité su playera rápidamente y me puse de nuevo la mía y mi short, ambos mojados por lo que me estremecí un poco. Mis manos apenas y si me respondían, así que guardé todo lo demás en mi mochila y recogí todas mis cosas, me tallé la cara quitándome las lágrimas que se habían escapado. Sin importar el dolor de las palmas de mis manos o de mi tobillo salí lo más rápido posible cargando la ropa que me había prestado.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- le entregué sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó viéndome como si estuviera loca.

-No quiero causarte ninguna molestia, fuiste muy amable de verdad pero prefiero irme- le sonreí como pude, demasiado falsa me vi supongo. Giré a mí alrededor buscando la puerta de salida. -¿Esa es la puerta?- me sentía tonta preguntando.

-Bella, no tienes que irte.

-Repito: lo último que quería era causarte alguna molestia así que prefiero irme. Y para que lo sepas no use la pantaloneta porque se me caía.- Caminé a la puerta pero al abrir la lluvia me azotó con fuerza. El aire era más fuerte y la lluvia había aumentado. El piso estaba completamente cubierto de agua y no se veía nada.

Respiré profundamente decidida a caminar, o podría refugiarme en algún lugar y esperar a que se calmara un poco la lluvia, porque con la suerte que tenía seguro me caía en algún poso disfrazado por el agua o me caía un rayo.

Tenía una vida solitaria pero eso no significaba que deseara morir.

-Menudo festejo de cumpleaños el mío- susurré para mí misma.

-Oye- sentí que me tomó del brazo cuando estaba a punto de salir. –No tienes que irte ¿de acuerdo?

-Eres un idiota- dije ya sin poder contenerme, estaba enojada ¿a qué demonios estaba jugando?

-¿Qué?- estaba sonriendo, el muy imbécil se estaba burlando de mí. Podía ser muy Edward Cullen pero no se lo permitiría.

-Que eres un IM-BÉ-CIL- se lo dije muy lentamente para que me entendiera.

-¿Te rescato de la lluvia de muerte y me dices imbécil?- estaba sonriendo como idiota, sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, yo sola me las hubiera ingeniado. Además primero me "rescatas" y luego me acusas de querer aprovecharme de ti, no sé a qué tipo de mujeres estás acostumbrado pero conmigo te equivocas- tenía fruncido el ceño y mis labios hacían una mueca. Jamás llegué a pensar que Edward Cullen me podría hacer enojar, pero me estaba cansando de sus juegos y acusaciones.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que luces hermosa cuando te enojas? Hermosa y sexi si contamos esa blusa- tenía una sonrisa engreída y sus ojos estaban puestos en mis pechos que se notaban gracias a la transparencia de la blusa.

-IDIOTA- me zafé de su agarré y salí de la casa.

 _Mierda_ , el agua estaba fría y las gotas se sentían como agujas en la piel.

-Bella, perdón ¿de acuerdo?- Me tomó del brazo y me giró hacía él.

-¿Qué haces?- el idiota se estaba mojando.

-Mira, lo siento, pero es que tu actitud hacía mí es refrescante- estaba levantando la voz sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

-¿Refrescante?- pregunté tontamente.

-Sí, me has tratado como si cualquier persona se tratara y eso me ha confundido un poco, cuando saliste así sólo con mi playera pensé que eras como las demás y reaccioné mal y me disculpo por eso, así que sí, tú actitud conmigo es refrescante y me agrada- _argh_ su acento estaba trastornando mi cerebro.

-Te estás mojando- ¿qué? Mi cerebro se había atrofiado.

-Tú también, y sin querer sonar como bebé pero esta mierda está congelándome las bolas y me va a dejar moretones en la piel y mi agente me va a matar.

 _¿Qué?_ No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

Reí hasta que el estómago comenzó a dolerme, tenía meses que no reía así y era liberador.

-Sí, sí ríete de mis bolas congeladas- dijo tratando de sonar molesto pero su sonrisa lo delataba. –Pero tus pezones van a estar igual si no nos metemos de una vez- Bajé la vista a mis pechos y vi que estaba duros como piedras por lo frío de la lluvia. Me sonrojé inmediatamente, y me tape. –Ya los vi- río guiñándome el ojo. -¿Ahora podemos entrar? Por favor.

Lo admito, el que él haya salido por mí a disculparse había bajado por completo mi enojo, y me sentí bastante ligera después de haberme reído por lo que acepté fácilmente el regresar a su casa.

-De acuerdo, no quiero ser la culpable por la que tus bolas se congelen y caigan- me burlé.

-Mala mujer- río tomando mi mano para entrar de nuevo a su casa.

-Genial, he mojado tu auto y ahora tu casa- dije avergonzada.

-Definitivamente eres de otro nivel Bella Swan- río.

…

-¿Entonces hace cuanto cumpliste 21?- preguntó sentado mientras yo nos preparaba algo para comer. Por suerte tenía algo de pasta y vegetales.

-Uhm, hace poco- traté de esquivar la pregunta.

-Exactamente ¿cuánto es "hace poco"?

-¿Para qué necesitas saber?- pregunté cortando algunos tomates.

-Llámalo curiosidad- me giré y me estaba observando fijamente. De nuevo estaba vistiendo su playera, y no sabía si estaba alucinando pero había sentido su miraba fija en mis piernas desnudas.

-No sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato señor Cullen- bromeé.

-Pero el gato tiene 7 vidas señorita Swan- me guiñó el ojo. –Pero si prefieres no responder lo entiendo- frunció los labios, sus sexis y apetecibles labios.

-Hoy- contesté en voz baja.

-¿Hoy qué?

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños- me giré de nuevo para seguir con la comida.

-¿Hoy? Bueno en ese caso tengo que felicitarte- escuché el ruido del banco al moverse y sus suaves pisadas hasta que lo sentí detrás de mí. –Feliz cumpleaños nena- susurró a mi oído logrando que se me erizara la piel. Sus grandes manos se posaron en mi cadera.

-Uh gracias- me sonrojé ante su cercanía.

-Quizás deberías darte la vuelta para poder darte tu abrazo como es debido- sentí su nariz en mi cuello.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Yo uhm… -¿Yo qué? _Ay dios. -_ De acuerdo- dije con voz un poco entrecortada, me aclaré la garganta vergonzosamente.

Me giré lentamente porque seguía atrapada entre sus brazos, y necesitaba controlarme antes de dejarme como una desesperada.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Bella, feliz cumpleaños a ti- me cantó al oído con su sexi voz ronca con acento inglés haciendo que mis piernas se debilitaran por lo que me sujeté de sus fuertes brazos. Sobra decir que mis bragas parecían piscinas a estas alturas.

-Gra… gra… gracias- ¡TARMATUMEÉ! Nunca en mi vida alguien me había puesto así de nerviosa.

-Un placer- se separó de mí ligeramente hasta que me sonrió ampliamente a la vez que sus ojos brillaron como si algo hubiera hecho click en su cabeza. Me soltó por completo y salió de la cocina.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

-Había olvidado esto- entró con una caja en sus manos, caja que se parecía a la que contenía mi cupcake. –Lo compré pensando en ti, tenía la esperanza de volverte a encontrar y poder reemplazar el que se arruinó por mi culpa- me explicó abriendo la pequeña caja y dejando el cupcake en la isla de la cocina.

-No fue tú…- me callé cuando arqueó la ceja por contradecirlo de nuevo con ese tema. –Gracias, no tenías que- acepté sonriendo tímidamente.

-Me gusta mas así- señaló después de que me rendí con el tema del cupcake –Bueno ahora que se que es tu cumpleaños me siento peor por haberlo arruinado pero tengo este y supongo que funcionará.

-Gracias- lo vi buscar algo en un cajón hasta que sacó un encendedor y una pequeña vela.

-Bueno creo que deberías de pedir un deseo y soplar la vela- prendió la vela y me hizo ponerme delante del cupcake.

-Gracias, no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí- después de todo no rompería la tradición, sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad.

-No hay de que, ahora pide un deseo.

Lo primero que pensé en pedir fue poder ver a mi padre una vez más y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba, pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Levanté la vista pensando en algo más realista y entonces lo vi a él con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos mirándome, parecía feliz así. Entonces vi la punta de su lengua recorrer sus labios y supe lo que quería.

 _Deseo que me bese._ Pensé antes de soplar la vela.

-Listo- susurré tímida. Tomé un poco del glaseado del cupcake y lo llevé a mi boca chupando el dedo. –Delicioso.

-Eso parece- su voz ahora se escuchaba un poco más grave.

-¿Quieres?- le ofrecí tomando de nuevo un poco de glaseado con mi dedo para llevarlo a mi boca.

-Supongo que podría probar un poco- se encogió de hombros rodeando la isla hasta llegar a mi lado.

Y sin verlo venir, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Una simple caricia que me hizo suspirar, suaves movimientos que me hicieron estremecer. Y antes de separarse de mí pasó la punta de su lengua sobre mis labios.

-Tienes razón… delicioso- susurró sobre mis labios.

 _Mi deseo de cumpleaños se había cumplido._

No supe quien había comenzado pero ninguno se negó a lo que siguió. Éramos un enredo de manos, piernas y ropa que salía volando.

-Bella- gimió mi nombre mientras mis manos se encargaban de quitar sus bóxers, accidentalmente toqué su miembro que estaba duro y listo para la acción. Gemí sobre sus labios al sentirlo y mi sexo se estremeció por la anticipación. –Espera- quitó mis manos de su cuerpo y nos separó. –Necesito verte- él ya se había encargado de quitarme su playera por lo que sólo estaba frente a él prácticamente como vine al mundo, la única prenda que me cubría eran mis bragas negras que estaban húmedas por el placer que me había brindado con sus besos y caricias.

Sus ojos recorrieron de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en mi sexo y mis senos desnudos más tiempo que con el resto de mi cuerpo, pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior, gruñó cuando traté de taparme un poco. Su miraba me intimidaba y mi rostro estaba con 50 tonos de sonrojo.

Ya que la mayoría de su ropa había sido la primera en salir de la escena yo hice lo mismo con él. Su cabello cobrizo estaba totalmente desordenado gracias a mis manos que habían tenido la necesidad de acariciarlo y comprobar que tan suave era. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la lujuria y sus labios estaban algo rojos e hinchados por mis besos. Su cuerpo era de infarto, el hombre era dueño de unos pectorales y abdominales de ensueño, trabajados y duros, músculos sexis discretos pero fuertes. Tenía puesto unos bóxers Calvin Klein ajustados que dejaban ver su gran erección, se veía larga y gruesa y estaba ansiosa por verla y tocarla. Sus piernas eran largas y musculosas, hasta sus pies eran sexis.

Cuando terminé mi recorrido por su cuerpo y lo volví a ver a los ojos vi como me observaba con una sonrisa torcida, se había dado cuenta de mi exhaustivo examen hacía su cuerpo, así que le sonreí de vuelta.

-Eres muy hermosa- susurró en voz apenas audible mientras daba un paso hacia mí. Con la punta de sus dedos acarició mí rostro con mucha delicadeza, bajando por mi cuello, hombros, busto, estómago, hasta llegar a la parte superior de mis bragas. Con ambas manos bajó un poco mis bragas que se deslizaron hasta el suelo dejándome desnuda por completo. –Hermosa- susurró sobre mis labios para después besarme apasionadamente.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero que lo estrujó acercándome lo más posible a su cuerpo. Mis manos temblaban de la emoción por acariciarlo, así que hice lo mismo que él, acaricié su fuerte espalda bajando hasta tocar su sexi, firme y suave trasero aun cubierto.

Podía sentir su miembro erecto sobre mi vientre y me froté contra él queriéndolo sentir más.

-Te deseo- dijo sobre mis labios cuando nos separamos un poco en busca de aire.

-Te deseo también- jadeé cuando sentí su lengua en mi cuello, el hombre era un excelente besador y había localizado uno de mis puntos sensibles en el cuello.

-Deberíamos ir a mi habitación- dijo besando mi garganta haciéndome gemir. Sus manos ahora estaban en mis pechos acariciándolos suavemente mientras sus pulgares se encargaban de mis pezones duros como piedrecillas.

-Deberíamos- sentía que el placer comenzaba a sobrepasarme.

-Dios mujer- gruñó dejando de besar mi cuello y no pude evitar quejarme un poco porque eso que estaba haciendo se sentía muy, muy bien –Vayamos a mi habitación antes de que te follé en la isla de la cocina.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la isla de la cocina?- quise provocarlo, mi nivel de excitación había aumentado bastante por el uso de la palabra "follar"

-No juegues con fuego muñeca o te podrías quemar- respondió sonriéndome engreídamente. Me giró apoyando mi espalda en su pecho mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar mis pechos y su boca mordía, chupaba y besaba toda la extensión de mi cuello. Me rendí ante él y dejé caer todo mi peso en su pecho mientras le daba un mejor acceso a mi cuello.

Sólo el ruido del agua hirviendo me hizo regresar un poco a la realidad y es que la pasta seguía cocinando aunque seguro ahora estaba incomestible.

-La comida- le dije jadeando al sentir bajar una de sus manos por mi estómago hasta acariciar mi montes de Venus con suaves caricias mientras restregada su erección a mi trasero haciéndome estremecer.

-Tengo apetito de otra cosa- en menos de 5 segundos se había despegado de mí, apagado la estufa y regresado a donde estaba sin darme tiempo para que mi cerebro pudiera reaccionar su pérdida.

Sus menos bajaron a mi sexo donde comenzó a acariciarme haciéndome gemir mientras su pulgar trabajaba en mi clítoris hinchado y sus dedos jugaban en mi entrada.

-Estás tan húmeda nena ¿es por mí?- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras seguía restregándome su erección.

-Sí- jadeé.

-Te deseo tanto- gruñó penetrándome con su dedo.

 _Arg, eso se sentía muy bien._

Mis caderas comenzaron a mecerse para crear más fricción con sus dedos y con su miembro contra mi culo. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Edward- gemí un poco desesperada por más.

-¿Sí nena?- sus dientes estaba mordiendo mi lóbulo y mi cerebro se estaba atrofiando.

-Te necesito- sollocé.

-Me tienes.

-Más- le pedí.

Metió otro dedo dentro de mí y suspiré porque estaba tan cerca de mi orgasmo. Dobló un poco uno de sus dedos tocando un punto que era desconocido para mí pero que triplicó el placer que estaba sintiendo, sentí como mis ojos rodaban de placer.

-Oh sí, sí Edward- gemí/jadeé.

-¿Te gusta?- su otra mano estaba atormentando mis pezones turnándose entre los dos.

-Sí, sí, sí- chillé loca de placer.

-Vamos nena, córrete- dijo con voz dura. Curvó de nuevo su dedo y me perdí totalmente cegada completamente por el placer.

-Oh sí, Edward- gemí al alcanzar mi orgasmo.

Mordí mi labio presa del momento mientras sentía como mis piernas se debilitaban completamente. Por suerte Edward reaccionó a tiempo y me sujetó por la cadera mientras yo trataba de controlar mi corazón que latía furioso dentro de mi pecho.

-Tan jodidamente sexi- gruñó a mi oído antes de girarme de nuevo hacia él para besarme fuertemente, mientras sus manos apretaban mi trasero.

-Recamara ¡ya!- gemí separándome un poco de él. ¡Lo necesitaba!

-Encantado- gruñó sobre mis labios. Me tomó por detrás de mis muslos alzándome para que lo rodeara con mis piernas por su cintura, mientras una de sus manos me sujetaba del trasero. Mis manos se fueron de inmediato a su cuello para evitar caerme.

No sé cómo le hizo para llevarnos a su habitación ya que su concentración no estaba al 100 porque no le estaba dando tregua y en el trayecto me dediqué a besar su cuello, chupando y mordiendo como él había hecho conmigo.

-Vas a matarnos mujer- rió cuando se tuvo de detener un poco porque mis dientes estaban raspando un poco la piel de su cuello, haciéndolo gruñir/gemir.

-Edward- grité alegre cuando me dejó caer en su gran cama. Él estaba frente a mí sólo en sus sexis bóxers mientras me observaba detenidamente. Yo sólo me quedé ahí sintiéndome ansiosa.

-Eres una delicia a la vista- me sonrió torcidamente. Me levanté hincándome en la cama y gateé hasta él.

-Y usted señor está demasiado vestido- dije toda coqueta mientras subía por su cuerpo recorriendo con mis manos su abdomen.

-¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto señorita?- mordió mi labio inferior apretando mi culo.

Decidí responder con acciones así que me separé un poco y llevé mis manos al elástico de sus bóxers para quitárselos.

 _Madre de todo lo hermoso._

El… el, _argh_ , nunca pensé que un pene podría ser hermoso pero el de Edward lo era. Era perfecto como él: largo y ancho, nunca había visto uno tan grande como el de él. Su glande estaba brilloso por el líquido pre-seminal, y era de un delicioso color rosa. Estaba totalmente erecto mostrándose imponente ante mí.

Me mordí el labio y gemí ante semejante visión. Llevé un dedo para acariciar su glande y lo vi estremecerse ante mi caricia. Sonreí ante mi logro.

Sintiéndome un poco más osada lo tomé con mi puño acariciándolo de arriba-abajo. Levanté la mirada para verlo con los ojos cerrados y los labios un poco fruncidos ¿Estaría haciéndolo bien?

Antes de poder hacer algo más Edward quitó mi mano de su miembro y nos tumbó en la cama, él sobre mí entre mis piernas.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti- dijo sobre mis pechos para después empezar a lamer uno de mis pezones mientras que su mano atendía el otro. Su erección estaba acariciando mi sexo y retorcía buscando un poco de más contacto.

-Ed- gemí necesitándolo.

-¿Me quieres dentro de ti?- se separó de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos.

-Sí- chillé.

-Lo que necesites nena- se separó de mí para buscar sacar un condón de su mesita de noche.

Quería decirle que no necesitaba usarlo, que yo me cuidaba, que quería sentirlo al natural, pero no sabía si debía de confiar tanto en él, no tenía el valor para preguntarle si podía llegar a contagiarme de alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

¿Además que tan inconveniente era que fuera alérgica exactamente a esa marca de condón? En el pasado me había causado uno o dos inconvenientes. Sobra decir que la vez que lo descubrí fue en mi primera vez y fue un desastre que acabó conmigo en el hospital. _Vergonzoso._

No sabía si reír o llorar por estar metida en esa situación.

-¿Qué pasa?- su ceño estaba fruncido. -¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- preguntó hincado entre mis piernas mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No- mordí mi labio, nerviosa. -¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy alérgica a esa marca de condones?

-¿Alérgica?- podía escuchar el escepticismo en su voz.

-Sí,… ¿inconveniente no?- mordí mi labio.

-¿No lo dices como excusa para no tener sexo conmigo porque tu plan era solo provocarme, verdad?- bufó, y yo reí ante lo tonto que sonaba eso.

-No- reí. –Jamás habría podido planear algo así- dije divertida. –Lo que te digo es verdad.

-Nena, no tengo otra marca de condones- se quejó, dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo. Su erección quedó atrapada entre nuestros cuerpos y me removí ansiosa por sentirlo en otro lugar de mi anatomía que imploraba por ella.

-Yo me cuido- dije en voz baja. –Pero no sé si tú…- no pude terminar la oración porque no sabía cómo.

-¿Tomas anticonceptivos?- se levantó un poco para verme a los ojos, asentí. -¿Me creerías si te dijera que no he tenido sexo en 6 meses?- sus ojos me veían como si quisiera que viera en ellos que no mentía. –Estuve en grabaciones, y no es como si me acostara con cualquiera- besó mi mejilla tiernamente. –Te juro que estoy limpio, nunca lo he hecho sin preservativo y me hago análisis seguido- no dije nada. –Pero entiendo si dudas- comenzó a levantarse de mí pero no se lo permití y lo retuve enredando mis piernas en su cadera.

-Te creo- Lo besé desesperada por retomar el asunto.

-Bien, yo confiaré en ti y tú en mí- agradecía su voto de confianza.

-Si te sientes mejor podría tomar la píldora del día después- le ofrecí jadeando ya que él estaba de nuevo en mis pechos, chupando deliciosamente mis pezones.

-Te creo- se separó de nuevo y dejó un suave beso sobre mis labios. -¿lista?- asentí mordiendo mi labio, pero él lo liberó y lo mordió suavemente.

Se acomodó bien entre mis piernas y guió su miembro a mi entrada. Gemí sólo de sentirlo ahí. Me embistió lentamente dándome la oportunidad de que mi cuerpo se adaptara a él.

-Joder nena, te sientes tan bien,… tan estrecha- murmuró con la cabeza escondida en la curvatura de mi cuello. Tomó mi pierna del muslo y me hizo engancharla sobre su cadera, cambiando así el ángulo para comenzar a embestirme.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento y suave.

Me sentía tan llena por él, nunca había sentido algo así. Mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda ligeramente húmeda por sudor.

-Más Edward- le pedí gimiendo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas nena?- su voz sonó amortiguada por mi piel. Se separó y comenzó a subir besándome hasta llegar a mis labios. -¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Más- pedí.

-¿Más qué? Necesito que lo digas- me sonrojé más si es que era posible porque nunca había hablado sucio y sabía que era lo que él quería que hiciera.

-Que me folles- imploré,

-¿Cómo quieres que te folle preciosa?- mordió mi labio inferior jalándolo entre sus labios, mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi pezón. Me retorcí buscando más.

-Más fuerte- arqueé mi espalda buscando algo más.

-Mi placer- me sonrió torcidamente antes de besarme rudamente invadiendo mi boca con su lengua sofocando mis gemidos en su boca.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápido y sus embestidas eran más fuertes. Su ritmo me estaba volviendo loca, rasguñé su espalda con mis cortas uñas presa del placer.

-Bella- gimió al sentir mis uñas en su piel. Metió una de sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos hasta mi clítoris. Mi sexo comenzó a cerrarse sobre su miembro. Estaba tan cerca. –Oh sí nena- sus labios bajaron de nuevo a mis pechos.

-Oh dios, Edward- gemí ante la mezcla de sus embestidas fuertes, sus caricias en mi clítoris y su lengua en mis pechos. –Sí, sí, sí- chillé.

-Vamos nena- mordió suavemente mi pezón y eso envió una descarga por toda mi columna haciendo que me arqueara. Sentí los dedos de mis pies encogerse.

-Edward- gemí cuando salió completamente de mí para volver a embestirme con fuerza.

 _Mierda, eso fue demoledor._

Mi orgasmo me azotó con fuerza arqueando mi cuerpo entero, mis dedos se encogieron, tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar como loca y sólo solté algunos quejidos. Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda y sus embestidas se hicieron más lentas porque estaba oprimiéndolo por completo.

-Edward- lloriqueé, eso fue brutal.

-Bella- gimió a mi oído cuando él llegó al suyo. –Oh dios- dejó de moverse y colapso sobre mi cuerpo.

Desenganché mi pierna de su cadera porque comenzaba a doler. Lo abracé a mí y suspiré feliz.

-Eso fue… eso fue brutal- dije cuando recuperé la respiración aunque nuestros corazones aun parecían que se querían salir de nuestro pecho.

-Sí, fue… nunca había sentido algo así- confesó sobre mi pecho. Su boca estaba bastante cerca de uno de mis pezones y me estremecí.

-Ni yo- gemí avergonzándome por comenzar a excitarme de nuevo.

-Mujer dame un respiro, ya no estoy tan joven, necesito un descanso- dijo bromeando al notar mi reacción.

-Calla- dije avergonzada mientras mis manos jugaban con su cabello.

-Creo que debería levantarme antes de que te aplaste, peso mucho- comenzó a levantarse pero no lo dejé, estaba agusto así. Sentir su peso era una sensación reconfortante,

-No- me quejé –Quédate así, sólo un poco más de acuerdo- pedí haciendo un puchero.

-De acuerdo, imposible resistirme ante ese adorable puchero- mordió mi labio inferior que sobresalía debido a mi gesto.

-Gracias- se volvió a recostar sobre mí unos minutos más en los cuales nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando sólo el momento.

…

-Mentirosa- dijo risueño.

Ahora habíamos intercambiado posiciones, nos habíamos levantado para limpiarnos un poco y de regreso a la cama esta vez fui yo la que se acurrucó sobre él, dejando mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras me abrazaba por mis hombros, dejando nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

-¿En qué mentí?- pregunté ya un poco soñolienta.

-Dijiste que tú no eras como las demás que sólo buscaban acostarse conmigo- murmuró.

 _¿QUÉ?_ El sueño había abandonado mi cuerpo siendo reemplazado por furia.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Me estas acusando de abusar de ti?- me levanté de su pecho cubriéndome en el proceso con la sábana con la que nos había tapado. –Yo no… tú… argh- dije frustrada.- ¿De verdad Edward?- me levanté completamente de la cama enojada porque él pensara eso de mí.

O sea, sí, había aprovechado la oportunidad, pero él había comenzado con todo.

-Eso fue lo que hiciste, me sedujiste para que cayera en tu trampa- sonrió engreídamente.

-Eres un imbécil- le gruñí. Salí de la habitación hecha una furia para buscar mis cosas. La lluvia seguía igual de intensa pero eso ya no me importaría.

-Hey nena- salió de la habitación como había venido al mundo, _desnudo._

Dios mío, ¿por qué el hombre tenía que ser tan perfectamente hermoso?

-No me digas nena- dije molesta.

-Nena- estaba sonriéndome socarronamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó todo risueño, lo cual sólo hizo que mi enojo aumentara.

-Buscando mis cosas- mis bragas estaban en el piso junto con la demás ropa.

-¿Para qué? Para lo que tengo pensado hacer no la necesitaremos- sabía que me estaba provocando, burlándose de mí, porque había hecho lo que todas las mujeres habían hecho: Aprovecharse de la situación.

 _Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta Isabella._

-Idiota- le gruñí cuando pasé a su lado para buscar mi mochila.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?- su ceño estaba fruncido y me había atrapado inmovilizándome contra la pared.

-No abusé de ti- yo también fruncí el ceño.

-Lo hiciste, no que me queje- sonrió engreídamente.

-No lo hice, yo no soy así- traté de justificarme.

-Repito: no que me queje- me abrazo a su cuerpo. –Sólo bromeaba nena, sé perfectamente que yo fui el que comenzó todo.

-Eso fue… eres un idiota- me quejé abrazándolo.

-Lo sé- rió sobre mi cuello -¿me perdonas?- preguntó con voz tierna y yo sólo pude asentir. -¿Podemos regresar a la cama?- preguntó de igual manera y volví a asentir.

Me quitó las cosas de la mano y nos llevó de nuevo a la habitación acostándonos en la cama en nuestra anterior postura: yo acurrucada sobre él.

-Tengo algo que confesarte- dijo acariciando mis espalda con sus dedos, eso se sentía bien.

-¿Confesar?- pregunté casi ronroneando, pero yo no tenía la culpa, sus caricias se sentían bien.

-¿Esto se siente bien?- preguntó divertido ante mi tono, después comenzó a hacer un poco de presión en mi espalda con sus dedos y gemí en apreciación.

-Sí- me repegué mas a él.

-Bien- besó mi cabello. –Bueno, el punto es que,… el accidente de la tarde fue mi culpa- dije en un susurró.

-¿Tu culpa? Creí que eso ya había sido olvidado, fue de los dos: yo iba distraída y tú no me viste, así de simple.- comencé a dibujar figuras invisibles en su pecho con mi dedo.

-No fue así- murmuró, no dije nada esperando a que siguiera. –Yo, si te vi- confesó.

-¿Cómo?- me levanté pero a él me volvió a acomodar a mi anterior postura.

-Yo estacioné el auto y cuando abrí la puerta te vi patinar. Te juro que no fue apropósito, yo simplemente me quedé ahí sentado observándote, me pareciste preciosa y no sé,… me deslumbraste y no reaccioné para cerrar la puerta a tiempo, sólo salí de mi trancé cuando te vi estamparte en la puerta.

-¿Tú qué… yo qué?- ahora si me levanté y me senté a su lado cubriéndome.

-Tú me deslumbraste y no pude reaccionar. Lo siento, por eso me sentía tan responsable por tu cupcake e iPod.- me observó antes de sentarse frente a mí. –Al principio pensé que no me habías reconocido y me sentí feliz, no me gusta que la gente se me acerqué por mi fama- me explicó, lo cual ya lo sabía. –Pero cuando me presenté y chillaste que ya lo sabías, me decepcioné un poco porque pensé que serías como las demás.

-No lo soy- me defendí inmediatamente.

-Me di cuenta por tu reacción a lo que te dije en la cocina.

-Me sentí humillada- acepté.

-Lo sé, por eso me di cuenta que no eras como las demás y salí a buscarte para disculparme. –Me acarició las mejillas. –Además desde el parque pude notar que había cierta atracción entre nosotros y cuanto más hablabas y te observaba más crecía.

-¿Eso crees?- sonreí.

-Claro, si no, nada hubiera pasado- se acercó y besó suavemente mis labios.

-Supongo.

-No lo supongas, así es… de verdad no soy como la prensa me hace ver, no me acuesto con media población femenina.

-Lo sé- le sonreí.

-¿Lo sabes?- se veía confundido.

-Bueno, no a ciencia a cierta, pero no soy de las que se dejá llevar por lo que se dice y te he visto en entrevistas, y alfombras rojas y puedo notar cuando te sientes abrumado por la atención de tus fans- me sonrojó ante mi explicación.

-Nadie nunca me había dicho eso- sonrió.

-Supongo que no habían querido notar eso- me encojó de hombros.

-Lo reitero Bella Swan eres de otro nivel- reí. Nos hizo acostar de nuevo. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que volvió a hablar. –Tengo una duda.

-Dime.

-¿Cuál fue tu deseo de cumpleaños?

-Uhm… que me besaras- confesé sonrojándome.

-Bueno entonces hice bien- rió. -¿De verdad eso fue?

-Sí, es decir, lo primero que pensé fue en pedir volver a ver a mi padre pero era imposible. Así que cuando te vi pensé que quería besarte y ¡ _Voila_!

-Me alegra haber cumplido tu deseo- besó mi cabello.

-Yo también- de nuevo nos quedamos en silencio y me pregunté ¿Ahora qué?, bueno al parecer no sólo lo pensé sino que lo dije en voz baja.

-Bueno, yo… uhm, yo estaba pensando en que quizás te gustaría salir conmigo, ya sabes, podemos ir a comer pero siempre hay paparazis persiguiéndome y no sé si te agrade la idea- parecía nervioso al decirme eso y sonreí enternecida.

-Me encantaría, aunque quizás deberíamos de hacer algo discreto- sugerí. –Es decir, sé que tienes una vida pública pero no sabemos a dónde nos llevará esto y no quiero que con la primera foto se arme todo un escándalo y que si no llega a funcionar o decidas que sólo querías una cita entonces quedé en la mira- me removí nerviosa al terminar.

-Me gustaría tener esto en privado, pero no porque me vaya a arrepentir, sino porque tú eres demasiado buena como para ser expuesta- dijo sobre mi cabello. Sonreí inevitablemente.

-¿Entonces tengo una cita con usted Señor Cullen?- fanfarroneé.

-Tenemos una cita señorita Swan.

-¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora tu cumpleaños?- antes de darme cuenta el ya estaba sobre mí entre mis piernas.

-Excelente- contesté gimiendo al sentir sus dientes en mi cuello.

-Me alegro escucharlo- bajó sus labios por mi cuello.

 _¡Sí, feliz cumpleaños para mí!_ , pensé.

.

.

.

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS

 **EPOV**

-Edward te estoy hablando- gruñó James cuando por 3ra vez dejé de escucharlo por pensar en Bella.

-Lo siento- me disculpé.

-Déjalo, es inútil tener tu atención en estos momentos.

-Sí- reí ante lo obvio.

-De acuerdo, ya vete antes de que acabe lanzándote cosas para obtener tu atención- río –Saluda a Bella de mi parte.

-Con gusto- dije ya saliendo de la oficina.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hermosa esposa. _Bella Cullen,_ amaba como se escuchaba su nombre ahora.

Y es que la verdad desde el primer día no me pude resistir a su hermosura: sus ojos grandes y expresivos con ese cálido color chocolate, su rostro en forma de corazón, su cabello chocolate largo hasta la cintura y su pequeño cuerpo, todo de ella me llamó. Mientras más hablaba más cautivado me tenía, sabía que tenía que saber más de ella. Pero cuando hicimos el amor supe que la quería en mi vida.

Al día siguiente de nuestra primera noche juntos la llevé a su casa donde su madre ya la esperaba. En cuanto la vio comenzó a gritarle y tuve que intervenir para defenderla lo que resultó contraproducente pero simplemente no podía dejar que le gritara.

Bella me contó su historia, y que ese día tenía que ir a tomar posesión de la herencia que su padre le había dejado y que sus planes eran regresar a Nueva York. La llevé a la oficina del abogado después de que sacara sus cosas de la casa de Renée. La convencí para que se quedara más tiempo en LA, hasta le ofrecí que se quedará en mi casa, pero por supuesto dijo que no, que podía quedarse pero que rentaría un departamento. _Mujer terca,_ pensé.

Aprovechamos que yo tenía unos meses libres y comenzamos a salir. Un mes después ya era mi novia, a los tres ya nos habíamos mudado juntos, a los seis sabía que ella era la indicada y que no amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella y se lo dije, afortunadamente fue mutuo el sentimiento. Tres meses después le pedí que se casara conmigo y para mi felicidad aceptó. Comenzó a planear la boda porque habíamos decidido casarnos en 8 meses pero la presión de la prensa, y del medio en el que trabajaba, hizo que tuviera un momento de terror, odié verla así. ¿La solución? Planeé una boda sorpresa para ella con ayuda de mi hermana Alice, mi cuñada Rose y mi madre Esme. Fue algo bastante simple en nuestra casa, cuyos únicos invitados fue el juez, y mi familia, no necesitábamos de nadie más. Ella lo amó.

Presioné el acelerador un poco más porque estaba ansioso por verla, yo había tenido que ir a una premiación y el plan era que ella me acompañara pero no se había estado sintiendo bien. Me ofrecí a quedarme con ella a cuidarla porque no me iría tranquilo, pero me obligó a cumplir con mi compromiso, me juró que si se llegaba a sentir peor me avisaría, pero no recibí esa llamada.

El plan original era que regresaría mañana, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que pasara sola su cumpleaños. Porque ahora yo era parte de la tradición del cupcake, y quería darle una sorpresa.

Le había comprado ya su regalo con anterioridad así que sólo me faltaba llegar a comprar su cupcake, en la misma pastelería donde ella lo compró aquel día en que nos conocimos.

Me estacioné enfrente de un pequeño parque porque no había estacionamiento más cerca. Abrí la puerta apresurado y no me di cuenta que alguien iba pasando así que esa persona chocó con mi auto. Tuve un _deja vu._

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no te vi ¿estás bien?- le dije a la persona que estaba tirada en el piso

-Sí,… eso creo- susurró con una suave voz.

Yo conocía perfectamente esa voz.

-¿Bella, amor?- me agaché rápidamente para ayudarla, sabía que era ella aunque seguía con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Edward?- levantó la cara de inmediato para verme con sus ojitos llenos de amor y sorpresa.

-Sorpresa- murmuré mientras la cargaba para levantarla. –En serio mujer ¿acostumbras chocar contra la puerta de los autos?- bromeé mientras la abrazaba, la había extrañado bastante.

-Lo siento, estaba tratando de probar un poco del glaseado- se sonrojó y sonreí ante el recuerdo. –Pero sólo contigo- me besó la mejilla, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. –Te extrañé, ¿Qué haces aquí?- frunció el ceño.

-Bueno quería comprar tu cupcake y darte una sorpresa- bajé la vista y vi, tal como la primera vez, el glaseado embarrado en su blusa, pero ahora decía "Yo amo LA", esa se la había regalado yo.

-Pues si me sorprendiste- me volvió a abrazar, sin importarnos si yo también me ensuciaba. El lugar estaba desierto así que no estábamos dando ningún espectáculo.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor,- le dije abrazándola. -Entonces ¿vamos a comprar otro cupcake?- pregunté besándola suavemente en los labios. Había extrañado sus labios.

-No te preocupes, he comprado varios- se encogió de hombros y se volvía a sonrojar. Adoraba sus sonrojos.

-¿Varios?- eso era raro, siempre compraba uno y lo compartíamos.

-Bueno es que…- se mordió el labio, nerviosa, sonreí porque amaba cuando hacía eso, me hacía desearla instantáneamente. –Es que yo, compré uno especial para ti.

-¿Uno para mí?- ahora me sentía curioso.

-Sí- se separó un poco de mí y odié la distancia así que traté de abrazarla de nuevo pero me pidió que esperara y con pesar lo hice. -¿Recuerdas que no me he estado sintiendo bien?

-Claro, ya estás mejor ¿cierto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el cupcake?- lo primero lo pregunté temeroso porque no quería pensar en que fuera algo serio. Y lo segundo con curiosidad porque no entendía la relación de esas dos cosas.

-Sí, es algo pasajero- sonrió. –Toma- sacó de una bolsa que traía, la cual no había notado, una pequeña caja de cupcake.

-¿Un cupcake?

-Sí, ábrelo- me ordenó con su tono mandón que era muy sexi.

-De acuerdo- le sonreí. Abrí la caja y vi que efectivamente había un cupcake dentro, tenía un glaseado mitad azul y mitad rosa, y en la punta un par de unos pequeños zapatos blancos. –No entiendo.

-Son zapatos de bebé.

-¿Qué?

-Felicidades papá- dijo con voz dulce.

 _Esperen… ¿qué?_

-¿Papá?- no me espera eso, _joder_.

-Tengo 7 semanas de embarazo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Voy a ser papá?- pregunté comenzando a sentirme emocionado, porque JODER, un hijo de la mujer que amo y mío.

-Sí.

-Dios mío Bella, te amo tanto- la abracé inmediatamente dejando de lado el cupcake. La alcé y comencé a dar vueltas con ella, estaba extasiado.

-También te amo- reía mientras seguía con mi demostración de felicidad, pero la bajé antes de que se mareara, después de todo estaba embarazada.

 _Embarazada,_ sonreí ante esa palabra.

-Hola bebé, soy papá- dije mientras tocaba su vientre aun plano poniéndome de cuclillas para estar a la altura –Quiero que sepas que te estaremos esperando con ansias y que te amamos- Levanté su blusa un poco para dejar un beso ahí.

-Oh Edward- dijo cuando me levanté, sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas. Odiaba verla llorar.

-¿Dije algo malo? No llores nena- limpié aquellas que se había escapado de sus hermosos ojos.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad.- me explicó.

-Te amo nena, es el mejor regalo que alguien podría darme, aunque es injusto porque este es tu cumpleaños y yo soy el que recibe el regalo- besé cada parte de su hermoso rostro.

-Soy buena compartiendo- me guiñó el ojos cuando terminé con mi sesión de besos.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mí- dijo antes de besarme.

.

.

.

* * *

¡SORPRESA!

Sé que no es cap de Surf Love pero igual lo escribí con mucho cariño porque quería compartirlo con ustedes. Trataré de actualizar el miércoles o si no hasta el sábado Surf Love ¿va?

Bueno, si leyeron al principio entonces sabrán que la razón de este oneshot es por mi cumpleaños, que fue el jueves, y está basada en algo que me pasó a mí cumpleaños pasado, sin contar el drama familia y el show romántico y, lo mío es algo más sencillo, un simple incidente, pero me dio la idea:

El año pasado estaba molesta porque había pasado casi todo el día de mi cumple sola porque mi familia no estaba en la ciudad y llegaban en la noche, así que salí a patinar, que es algo que me encanta hacer y lo hago desde pequeña. Llegué a una pastelería por un cupcake y al salir por esa calle ¡BAM! choqué con la puerta de un auto, yo había estado distraída sacando el cupcake de la bolsa y no me fijé por donde pasaba, y la otra persona estaba al teléfono y tampoco se fijó al abrir la puerta. Esa persona resultó ser un hombre muy guapo como de mi edad. Cuando me vio tirada y con el cupcake todo embarrado se disculpó y me ayudó. Me invitó otro y un café, yo feliz porque el hombre era muy guapo, sólo que mi encanto se acabó con la primera conversación, Daniel (así se llamaba) era de esos que sólo podían hablar de él mismo y lo genial que era. Así que bueno… ya sabrán, por muy guapo que fuera el hombre hay cosas que matan la atracción en 5 segundos.

Y también se acerca el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Bella así que este también va por ella :P

Necesito saber su opinión, ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿pasable?

¿Review?


End file.
